Such a storage cassette is known, for example, from DE-44 08 981 C1. Furthermore, there is known from DE-35 14 062 A1 an automatic bank teller in which a plurality of storage units for bills are arranged one above another, each have a drawing-off and separating device, and are connected to a common vertical collective transporter. Provided instead of the lowermost storage unit is a dedicated slide-in unit which contains a printing device for printing sheet-shaped printing carriers such as check forms, vouchers and the like, a device for storing a supply of printing carriers, and a transport device, which transports the printing carriers from the storage device through the printing device to a dispensing opening of the slide-in unit, with the result that the printed printing carriers can be transferred to the collective transporter of the automatic bank teller. As a result, it is possible for the automatic bank teller not only to dispense bills but also to print check forms and provide vouchers. However, in the case of the solution described there, the slide-in unit containing the printing device can only be installed in the automatic bank teller at the factory, instead of a bill storage unit. In exchange, the operator of the automatic bank teller does not have the option of sliding into the automatic bank teller a bill storage unit or a printer slide-in unit.